Love Always, Cedric
by LateAutumn Rose
Summary: {HarryxCedric} A quiet relationship budded between the two during the TriWizard Tourniment. Something Cho wasn't quite aware of and surely something anyone knew till now.


"Autumn had come too soon. My eyes still burned from those tears. Yeah, I cried, but at least Ron and Hermione didn't see me. I made excuses to why they were red when I first came to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Allergies. Dreams of his death. Which was true. I did wake up to those damned tears in my eyes, but staying couped up in a room had me thinking more and more ways to torture myself with that single fact. It was my fault he died. Ron and Hermione continued trying to comfort me. "It's not your fault he died, really Harry." "He was just unlucky. Don't worry about him mate." They made it sound so easy.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron knocked loudly on the door to their dormitory, unlocked for the time being, though Ron didn't quite figure that out yet. Harry looked up from his spot by the window, scar tingling like it had for so long during the summer.  
"Come in!" he replied, rather hoarse as he took off his glasses to polish them. They had returned from their Summer Break a few months ago, now in their fifth year in which many things were occuring.  
"Oh." Ron walked in, apparently unaware that it wasn't locked. "Hermione's been nagging me about the homework. Said to tell you to start your's too." he said quickly, rolling his eyes.  
Harry smiled slightly. "Alright, just give me a moment." Nonchalantly, or the best carefree movement he could muster, Harry tossed his leather bound journel onto his bed from the window sill, avoiding the curious gaze from Ron. "It's nothing."  
Ron shrugged and left the room, Harry bent over on the desk to pick up his books. Quickly Harry left the room, sighing as he rubbed his scar in a habit and bounded down the stairs. His journel slipped from the bed, falling with a muffled thump on his stray clothing casted by his bed. A picture slid from one of the pages, a smiling young man with blonde hair embracing Harry. The scrawled writing were clear as the picture shruddered from the quick movement of a third year rushing down the hall. There it read: "Love always, Cedric"  
  
------------------------  
  
"Yet another death. I'm starting to feel like everyone that plays an important role in my life has to die. My mom, my dad, Cedric, and now Sirius. I'm far beyond the being unlucky. It's starting to sound like a good idea hiding from Ron and Hermione. I don't want anything to happen to them. After going to the Ministry and seeing Voldemorte stare at me headlong, moments before Dumbledore appeared, I started wondering what life would have been like if it were Neville who was chosen. Dubbed 'The boy who lived' instead of me."  
  
Harry sighed, no Ron to disturb him from his work. The humid room at the Dursley's home was far different from the welcoming aura of the Gryffindor Dormitory. Harry removed his glasses once more closing the journel and neglecting the same photo that fell out once more. It's edges were tattered somewhat, stained with water like it had been in it's first time falling from his journel.  
Hedwing hooted in her cage as Harry leaned his sweating forehead on the window, bars still intact from their stable spot after his second year, drilled on as a precaution once more. Downstairs, Harry could hear Vernon clearly trying to install the new security system. It had been quite funny the first day, but the infernal beeping and his uncle's vivid cursing was beginning to get old quickly.  
  
The curtains in his room rippled as Harry woke up, drenched from his quick nap. The full moon gazed at him through the window, a cool breeze wafting through as Harry stifled a bulge in his throat, staring out at it as a memory rushed into his mind involuntarily. 'Why am I thinking of you now...' he thought exasperingly as he fought back a sob leaning his forehead against the cool window again with his cheek slightly red from leaning on the linings of his pillow.  
  
------------------------  
  
Authors note: This fanfic's best when listening to Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. Kind of makes sense, but I don't think Potter or Diggory can sing a duette that well or have a great soprano voice like Amy Lee. xDD 


End file.
